


Drunk Nii

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [16]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: That's one way to take care of someone hammered. (Nico-NASTYH Universe) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	Drunk Nii

**Hi. **

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

"Aaaaand done." Nico clicks off the tab and closes the laptop. She stands up and stretches her arms over her head.

_Ring Ring_

Nico picks up her phone to see 'Twin Peaks.' She accepts the call, "What's up Nozomi?"

"Heyyy Nico You finished with that summer school thing?"

"I just finished."

"Cool. So got any plans?"

Nico starts walking out of room and into the kitchen "Not much. Why?"

_Knock Knock_

Nico walks to the front door, "Hold up there's someone at the door." She opens the door to see Nozomi and Eli at the door; Nozomi smiles while Eli just sighs. "What the..."

"Good." Nozomi puts her hands on the smaller teen's shoulders, "I got a few cases to drink and we're celebrating."

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

_Hours later..._

_Ring Ring_

Umi stands up from her bed and walks over to the table. She picks it to see the call is from Nico; she accepts it and brings it to her ear. "Hey Nico."

"Hey Umi! There's my hawt and shexy gurlfriend!"

Umi's cheeks lit up, "Wha- Nico what has gotten into you?"

"Whaaat? Can't I call my gurlfriend?"

"Nico you're slurring. Are you drunk?"

"Drunk? No I'm Nico."

"That not I..." Umi sighs and pinches the bridge of nose, "How much did you drink?"

"I dun't know... 9?"

"...Where are you right now?"

"Nozomi's place."

"Okay. Stay there."

"Aye aye Ms. Umi!"

Umi shakes her head and ends the call. She walks around the room to pick up her bag and a couple of water bottles. Once she has everything she makes her way down the stairs. "Mom! Dad! I'm going out with Nico and I'll be back."

.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

.

Umi stares at the older teens as they lay sprawled over the floor and couches. She shakes her head and checks on Nico. "Nico." She shakes the teen, "Nico."

Nico blinks her eyes, "Ohhh. Heyy Umi."

Umi pulls Nico up, "Up we go."

"Urrrgah."

"Here." Umi pushes a water bottle to Nico face. "Drink."

"Okay." Nico accepts the bottle.

"Alright Nico we are going to take a walk."

"What? noooooooo..." But Nico doesn't resist as Umi pulls her up. The smaller teen's head lolled to the side, "Nozomi attack."

"Attack." But Nozomi doesn't attack Umi.

"Good girl."

Umi turns to the other two, "I hope you two a speedy recovery."

Eli waves while Nozomi grins, "Bye Bye 'hawt and shexy gurlfriend.'"

Umi lights up again.

"Oi!" Nico points at the TV, "Only I get to call her that."

Umi pushes Nico to the door, "Until next time."

.

.

_Thirty minutes later..._

"So why were you drinking?"

Nico turns her head and stares at Umi for a long time. She then looks up at the sky for a long time as well. She turns back to Umi and shrugs, "Forgot."

**.**

**Fin.**

**YAYY! Summer school is done. I only have one week before school starts again. *Laughs as I die in the inside***

**See ya next time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
